No permitiré que sufras más
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para Roboppy, Yusaku siempre sería su pequeño niño. Aquel pequeño niño, temeroso del mundo y quien solía abrazarla en cada noche de pesadilla. La razón por la que siguió a Ai no es otra más que para proteger a su pequeño niño. Haría lo que fuera por él.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Este capítulo, se iba a llamar "Roboppy" pero al ver el capitulo del día de hoy, no pude evitar cambiarle el nombre. ¿Saben de donde viene el nombre? Dejaré que lo adivinen. Es algo que se me ocurrió, tal vez hay otra razón por la cual, nuestra pequeña y linda robot, siga a Ai. Así que incluí esa pequeña teoría. Después de ver el capitulo de hoy, no pude evitar incluir la versión humanizada de la misma.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_"Pero me voy porque está bien. Incluso si termino en otro lugar que no sea sobre el arcoiris. Eso está bien, porque nos veremos de nuevo. Hasta entonces, buenas noches."_

Roboppy terminaba de reproducir aquella canción de cuna para ver como su amo estaba dormido ya. Aún tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos pero tenía su rostro pacífico. Era de las pocas veces que la pequeña robot podia apreciarlo. Eran esas veces donde podia acariciar su cabello, con cuidado de no despertarlo, mientras le susurraba algunas cosas. Era la segunda vez que veía a su niño despertar con aquellos gritos y lágrimas que Roboppy no pudo evitar que fuera cargada y abrazada hasta cierto punto, le gustaba que su joven amo aún conservará ciertas costumbres.

**-No te preocupes amo** -Aquella vocecita robótica salía de ella tan despacio que nadie creía que se trataba de aquella robot tan escandalosa.**\- Roboppy esta aquí y sus pesadillas nunca volverán aparecer**

Roboppy se quedaba unos momentos despierta para ver que estaba seguro de todo tormento. Al final, apagaba su sistema para recargar energías y al día siguiente, actuar como ese despertador molesto para que su niño no llegue tarde a la escuela.

Y es que, desde que Roboppy recuerda, los diez años que ha pasado con ese niño que se convirtió en adulto; siempre ha sido así cada noche desde aquel día. Aún recuerda como llego a él, como un regalo de Navidad. Donde el pequeño niño abrió con cuidado la caja y ella se encontraba adentro. Donde compartieron algunas palabras y al fin noto la tranquilidad de su corazón. Roboppy no fue programado para ser un robot de uso doméstico y mucho menos fue creado para uso rudo. Esa pequeña robot, fue creada para compañía a niños que han sido víctimas de secuestro y que sufren estrés post-traumático. Un robot de terapia que ayuda a sus amos a salir adelante.

Roboppy recuerda a su pequeño niño. Temeroso de salir a la calle, sólo lloraba día y noche escondido entre sus cobijas. No conversaba con sus padres y mucho menos con ella a pesar de haber compartido algunas palabras, aún no se atrevia a ser un poco más cercana. Sin embargo, el día que lo escucho llorar y gritar por una pesadilla, Roboppy se acercó con cuidado. Extendió su pequeña mano para acariciar los cabellos de su pequeño amo. Lo noto encogerse como la mirada atenta del menor.

**-No tiene porque llorar pequeño amo** -Habló con suavidad.**\- Roboppy siempre estará a su lado y no permitirá que más pesadillas lo despierten**

Tal vez fue en ese momento que su niño dejo de llorar para mirarla con atención. Para sonreír un poco y para abrazarla con cariño. Su estructura era suave para esos casos, donde el pequeño Yusaku la metió a su cama como un oso de peluche y la abrazo con cuidado para al fin poder dormir con tranquilidad y sin despertar unas cuántas veces más por culpa de aquellas pesadillas. Fue desde esa noche, que el menor empezó a ser más abierto con su pequeña robot de terapia. Donde le contaba lo que había vivido en ese infierno como le contaba de sus pesadillas. Fue Roboppy quien consolaba al pequeño y le contaba algún que otra historia o chiste para ver a su niño feliz.

Roboppy guardaba todo en su memoria con respecto a su niño. No sabía si un robot podia querer a un humano pero ella si lo quería mucho. Era su única amiga y era su nana cuando sus padres no estaban, era quien lo consolaba en las noches de pesadillas y quien lograba sacarle una sonrisita. Quien dormía en las noches abrazada a su niño y le reproducía canciones de cuna mientras tocaba su cabello. Así aprendió que su pequeño amo no tenía pesadillas nocturnas y despertaba con una sonrisa.

Claro, la pequeña robot tuvo que aprender un poco de usos domésticos ante el desorden de su joven amo a su habitación y porque había escapado de casa. Aunque ya era un joven, aun era un poco torpe para cocinar, así que ella se encargaba de hacerle un delicioso desayuno y limpiar aquel lugar como lavar su ropa y regar las pequeñas plantas que ahí se encontraban.

**-El pequeño amo no tiene porque temer que las personas se burlaran por lo que vivió** -Hablo Roboppy con alegría a su pequeño niño que la miraba avergonzado por contarle cuántas veces perdió.**\- Roboppy piensa que el pequeño amo es suficientemente fuerte ¡Ánimo!**

**-Gracias Roboppy** -Yusaku sonrió.**\- Pero ya no soy un niño, ya crecí**

**-Para Roboppy siempre será mi pequeño amo** -Alzó sus manitas en señal de felicidad y al escuchar a Yusaku soltar una risita.

Roboppy sabía de todas aquellas cosas que había pasado, así que hizo un pequeño juramento en su codigo:

**_"Siempre proteger a su pequeño niño de cualquier cosa..."_**

Fue por eso que aceptó seguir a Ai, aquel curioso monigote que salía del disco de duelos de su joven amo y que tenía la misión de proteger y ayudar a Yusaku; aquel monigote que apareció un día y que llamo su atención. Si aquella IA tenía la misma misión de protegerlo, entonces ella lo seguiría. Sería de ayuda a su pequeño niño como siempre quiso ser. Protegeria sus pesadillas pero también le ayudaría a pelear a su lado como todas esas veces quiso cuando miraba aquellos vídeos de sus duelos con los enemigos.

Tal vez fue por eso que inició sesión en Link Vrains y no quiso cerrarla, o tal vez porque no sabía como. Conseguir unos datos extraños sobre unos androides y tener un cuerpo al fin, donde podia experimentar todo tipo de cosas. Donde se veía como una humana como su pequeño niño, donde podia hacer más por ayudarle y donde aquellas palabras que Ai le había dicho, fueron suficientes para permanecer a su lado.

**-Otorgar un nuevo futuro donde humanos e Ignis puedan convivir **-Dijo Ai con tranquilidad.**\- Abrirles un nuevo camino, una segunda oportunidad a Yusaku, otorgarles esperanza y así poder estar con mis hermanos**

**-¿Te irás?** -Preguntó Roboppy con tristeza.

**-Es algo de lo que sólo yo puedo hacer** -Sonrió con nostalgia.**\- Pero se que Yusaku estará mejor a tu lado, confío en ti**

**-¡Claro que si!**

Roboppy no iba a permitir que algo lastimara más a su pequeño niño. Fue por eso que acepto aquella idea, incluso cuando le dijo que podría tener consecuencias y su programa de dañaria. Ya vivió lo suficiente como para recordar cada día aquellas dulces memorias de su niño, era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentia y si ese era el precio, entonces no podia arrepentirse.

Para Roboppy, Ai era su amigo y un compañero con el que convivió pero Yusaku, era lo más importante para ella. Era su familia, era su amigo, era su pequeño amo y era lo más importante para ella. Lo protegeria, haría todo porque el avanzará y no dudará más. Lo haría por él.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Ya quiero ver el próximo capitulo! Quiero saber y enamorarme de la versión humanizada de Ai que es muy similar a la de Yusaku como de Roboppy, se que esconden cosas y yo lo quiero saber. ¡Ya lo veremos!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 22 de Mayo de 2019**


End file.
